


He's cold.

by Galacticoaktree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's 4AM, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticoaktree/pseuds/Galacticoaktree
Summary: Kiku Honda feels cold in the nighttime, but that's alright. He knows how to feel warm again.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	He's cold.

It is night time, and Kiku Honda is cold. Though he is mostly under the covers, he can't help but feel a little chill in the air. Probably, it's because of the time of year - a springtime that isn't fully warmed up just yet. It's also likely because he isn't wearing anything anymore. Neither is Alfred, but nothing is going to happen between them. It already did. The high and the hot rush of adrenaline wears away and leaves behind a tender Kiku, who is soft and sleepy. And cold. 

He could just put his nightly yukata back on. But to do that, he'd have to get out of bed. Then he'd be even colder. Kiku looks over. 

Alfred is already out. It doesn't really take much to get him to sleep. The man can drop off like a light out, and once he is asleep, it becomes borderline impossible to wake him. 

Looking upon him with a loving gaze, Kiku reaches out a slender hand of his and smooths down his boyfriend's golden hair. In this light, with nothing but the moonlight coming through the window, the shine that reflects off his hair reminds Kiku of the stars in the sky. Alfred deserves all the stars and more, Kiku thinks. It isn't the first time he has affirmed this thought. It comes to him quite often, but he doesn't say it, because he's Kiku, and he can't help but feel anxious that it's silly. Maybe one day, if he ever became more confident, he decides, he will tell Alfred that. He thinks his love deserves to know one day.

Alfred has done a lot for him. Many of their friends - or people who aren't friends but aren't really enemies either - don't understand why Kiku likes Alfred. 'Sure,' they say, 'it's easy to understand when it's the other way around; Kiku is a very nice man after all. But Alfred?'  
Then they go on to pour insults all over the couple. They seem to think that Alfred doesn't care. That it just deflects off of him because they don't believe he really cares about anything. Alfred is not a power hungry monster like everyone thinks he is. Kiku knows this. Kiku knows that Alfred is a gentle sweetheart with a flashy, obnoxious exterior that he has built as a coping mechanism. Kiku wishes everyone would know that - perhaps then they'd stop insulting his wonderful boyfriend. 

Another shiver runs down Kiku's spine as a slight draft brushes his pale skin.  
Kiku gets cold very easily. He is slight - a person with a metabolism so high he can't seem to put on weight no matter what he eats. He doesn't work out either - so he is small, and sharp, and bony. In a way, his fragile appearance suits him. He is not the type to make himself into a big personality, or stand out from the crowd at all. No - simple, anxiety-ridden Kiku would much, much rather slip away at the back and have nobody see him go. Alfred doesn't seem to get as cold so easily, but he's a squishy, chubby guy that Kiku loves very much, and he shines like the sun in any situation. Maybe that is why he's usually a little warmer. Maybe Alfred is the red hot sun, and Kiku is the cold shy moon. 

Kiku wonders what he's even thinking about anymore. He got a little sidetracked, but he glances back down at Alfred and feels a little tension leave his body. He finally lays down and nudges Alfred carefully, rubbing and pushing at his tan skin with his thumb. Alfred doesn't have to open his eyes; he just knows. He lifts an arm and lets Kiku gingerly shuffle under.

Kiku still pretends to be polite and hesitant. Alfred knows that Kiku is dying to be loved, that he's craving it as both sweet and passionate as he can get it. Kiku wants to be held and told that he's important, that people care about him, that he is loved. He needs that reassurance, and Alfred knows that Kiku's mind tells him bad things sometimes. That's okay though, because Alfred is a hero, and he will do anything to help the one he loves the most. If he can make Kiku feel just a little better with a kiss and a word of affirmation, then he will do it, and love to do it, just as he loves Kiku. 

Kiku presses his face into Alfred's chest and sighs almost inaudibly. Alfred squeezes him and holds him close, and falls back asleep in no time. Kiku feels safe now. He feels wanted and cared for. Nothing in the world can get to him when he is in the arms of his hero. As Alfred's body heat warms him up, he can close his eyes. He is loved, and he is no longer cold.


End file.
